G.L.A.D. - You Betcha
by Sita Seraph
Summary: My turn? I guess so...GOHAN RULES!


After the last GLAD member had left the stage, giving a heart filled attempt to glomp the Almighty One, yet another GLAD member took the stage.Busily trying to throw back her blonde hair that constantly got in her face with the slightly tilt of her head or the shift of the wind.Finally succeeding in the impossible attempt, she gave a bright smile to the one and only, Son Gohan.Receiving a small one in return, the blonde headed girl turned back to the audience and the microphone, a dazed love sick look in her eyes.

" Guten Tag (Good Day)…" the girl murmured into the microphone." I'm Seraph.Sita Seraph.You can call me either, no one can really make up their mind anyway…"

Giving a little nervous shuffle of her feet, she smiled at the audience also, " I'm the author known for two great fics, or said so by Siara, called The Legendary and Confusion.All of which, star our favorite man, Gohan.I write more with Gohan called Little Whore, Forever Together, Summer Nights-."

" Wait a second!" Gohan shouted.

Seraph cringed.

" I know these stories!Little Whore and Summer Nights star me acting like a slut!"

" Well, uh, yes," Seraph said biting her inner cheek thoughtfully." In Little Whore you're a prostitute and in Summer Nights you go into heat…You have a perfect reason to be OOC.People seem to like it though…" Slowly Seraph smirked at the crowd.

" And in Confusion, I get kidnapped," Gohan pointed out.

" Yeah yeah, I know," Seraph said." I wrote it remember?Are you complaining about my writing critique and ideas?!"

" No, not really," Gohan said with a small cute little shrug." I liked the Legendary.Even with all your nasty cliffhangers."

Immediately, Seraph squealed with delight and clapped her hands together, " Wait until you read the end!

" Oh!" Turning back to the audience, Seraph faintly blushed." Er, sorry.I can't really tell you when I became a Gohan fan.I just suddenly was one and he's hanging in my locker with Seventeen.Maybe it was his cute little cheeks.Or just how cute he was…"

" All of you say that," Gohan pointed out.

" And its just so true!" With big heart eyes, Sita clasped her hands together, looking up at heaven with a hopeful and dreamy expression." And I just had to have you…And so I have!!!"

Digging into her pocket, she hastily pulled out a capsule bottle, clipped the top and threw it onto the stage.A puff of smoke appeared at the landing space and slowly appeared…GOTEN?!

" Whoops!" Seraph gasped, hands to her face and blushing." Wrong one!Goten, back in the bottle."

" GO-TEN!" Goten shouted and stomped his foot.

" Don't argue with me, Go-hunny!" Seraph ordered, holding out another capsule bottle.

" TEN! TEN! TEN! GO-TEN!" Goten shouted back before turning around and smacking his butt.

" How rude!" Seraph screamed and kicked his butt with all her strength…which aint much.

" TEEEEEEN!" Goten squealed.But before he complained again, Seraph had taken out a little bag, opened it, and threw red dust upon the child.Immediately, Goten had turn into a small little doll.

" Oh boy," Seraph sweat dropped and scooped up her little baby doll." Sorry about that…Just got a little excited…"

Digging back into her other pocket, she slowly pulled out a second bottle and threw it out onto the stage floor.

Nothing happened.

Again, Seraph sweat dropped and walked over, picking up the bottle.Clicking the top of the bottle again, she smiled nervously at the audience and threw the bottle over her shoulder…conking Gohan right in the head.

" Seraph!" Gohan screamed as a puff of smoke appear in his lap…with a young teen, golden hair, gold eyes, and white gi boy sitting in his lap.  
" I've ended up in weird places before…" the golden haired boy said." But this HAS to be the weirdest."

" Gohan!" Seraph cooed." Say hello to Legendary Gohan!"

" Nani?" Both of them cried.

" Oh please, it can't be that difficult," Seraph muttered." Gohan meet Gohan!He came alive when I was making up the story." A weird happy sound came from the delirious author." Aint he just adorable?"

" Ne…"

" Eh…"

" Okay, well, we took up enough time of these precious GLAD members!" Seraph rambled and grabbed her Legendary Gohan back greedily." They should be writing stories for me to enjoy."

" Uh, well, um, nice meeting you!" Legendary Gohan called as he was dragged by his long legs off the stage to take a seat among the Gohan fans.

" You too!" Almighty Gohan called before taking his seat.

Within the darkness of the audience and lost in the crowd of happy Gohan fans, came a weird sound, " GOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEN!"

" Not again!" 


End file.
